


Where I Belong

by jemtessa



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Memory Related, Multi, Recovered Memories, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Alternate ending/epilogue for City of Heavenly Fire where Simon Lewis who has regained all of his memories not long after him and his friends returned from Edom. Wanting to get Clary, Isabelle, and the rest of his Shadowhunter friends' attention he uses an opportunity to grab their attentions.





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my old tumblr, which has now been deleted, and I thought I had lost it but I found it on my computer, revamped it a little and decided to post it here.
> 
> Originally for " Downworlders Networks Battle: Warlocks, Challenge 2: An Alternative Ending for City of Heavenly Fire."

“What should we name the band?” Erica asked. Simon crossed his arms, it was a common thing that every time something went wrong, or their genre changed, or they just felt like it they would change the name of their band. Simon had began to lose count of the amount of times their band name had changed. Simon barely had to think, he already knew what the new name would be, it was inevitable.

It had been over a week since Simon and his shadowhunter friends had returned from Edom, where Simon gave up his immortality and his memories for their survival and escape. It wasn't easy for Simon to give up his memories but he had to, to save his friend Magnus Bane and to save them. If Magnus had given up his immortality and his memories it would mean that he would die, due to how long Magnus had been a warlock. Whereas for Simon, who had only recently became a vampire, would easily slip back into his old life. Losing his memories would cause half the pain that losing Magnus would have done. So Simon confidently gave up his memories and returned to his mundane life.

It broke Simon's heart to give up his memories. Especially those precious memories of his best friend, Clary Fray, the person who has been always by his side since longer than he could remember, the first person he had ever loved and would continue to love. Losing those memories of Clary would be like losing a part of himself. They had been through so much together so he couldn't take it lightly. And then there was Isabelle Lightwood, gorgeous Isabelle, Simon's current girlfriend. Losing his memories he knew would mean losing the two most important people in his life. Simon relived every moment he could one last time before he felt them slowly be stripped from him. 

What Simon, or anyone, didn't expect would be how quickly his returned. As Simon readjusted to the mundane world his memories slowly came seeping in, small reminders triggering each memory. Both good and bad. By the end of the week Simon's memory was near enough back to normal. The only difference was that this time he couldn't tell anyone. Because he was once again a mundane. So Clary and the rest of the shadow world had to cut their ties with him. As if they too lost every memory they shared. Simon wished he could run to Clary and tell her that he remembered the days they played together as children. Or run to Isabelle and tell her he remembered the day he fell in love with her. He couldn't and his heart ached. But Simon had a plan. The new name of his band.

\--

Eric stared at Simon, waiting for his suggestion for the new band name.  
“The Mortal Instruments,” he said, confidently. A bright smile creeped upon his face. Eric stared at him bewildered as if to say  _“how the heck did you come up with that?”._ Simon's suggestion had probably been as close to normal of a name his band could get. Especially for band that had once called themselves “Sexist Pigs”.  
“Come on, Eric. It's awesome!” Simon shouted, his eyes pleading as they stared into Eric's. Eric nodded.  
“Fine, The Mortal Instruments it is then. Better let our manager now,” Eric muttered before walking off and phoning their manager.

\--

Simon decided it would be best for him to make and put up the band's new posters. This way he could ensure that they would be in places that Clary, Isabelle,  Jace, Alec, or someone from the shadow world who knew him would notice. They  _had_ to notice. As much as Simon loved being a part of his band and back into his original mundane life he did miss the adventure that he experienced during his time in the shadow world. He hadn't had an easy ride, but he had made some of the best memories during that time. Whilst Simon was making the posters he wondered whether or not to place an angelic rune somewhere to hint to his friends that his memories were back but he thought that might be too much.

\--

It was a beautiful sunny day, no clouds in the sky, when Simon decided to put up the posters. He walked through the streets of New York, making sure that he didn't miss any alleyways. He remembered that Shadowhunters seemed to love using alleyways, they were their best source of sneaking around in the shadows. As the day grew long Simon began to feel a presence around him. As if he was being followed.  
_They've noticed,_ he thought, trying to not jump with joy. He knew that he had to pretend as if he felt nothing, so he continued his journey placing posters on every street lamp that he encountered. Simon knew that even if he did turn around there would be a big chance that it would appear as if no one was there, because they'd be using a glamour rune to hide themselves from mundanes. He wondered if it would be more scary or exciting if they didn't use a glamour rune, but he pushed that thought aside when he decided the best place for him to go next would be the school.

\--

It was strange for Simon to return to a place that held so many dear memories alone. He wanted Clary to be there with him, this was a place that they had spent hours at, becoming friends. The school hadn't changed, the early memories that Simon had were fragmented but there was always one constant. Clary.

Simon scoured the corridors towards his locker, he had to make it look as if he went there for a reason not just to prove that his friends were following him. After reaching his locker he shifted his posters under his arms so that he could pull out a random book. As he turned around he noticed a small bright red headed girl covered in tattoos heading in his direction. He would never forget that face. Even if he didn't have his memories and Clary walked towards him he knew that he'd recognise her even if he didn't remember her. Simon's heart began pounding in his chest.  
_This is it,_ he thought.  _They've come back for me._  
In the distance Simon noticed two more familiar figures. A tall, elegant looking man, who he immediately recognised to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He sparkled wherever he went, because of the glitter that coated his clothes. And...  
“Isabelle,” Simon breathed, so quietly that no one could hear. No matter how many times they would see each other Isabelle would always take his breath away.

As Simon watched Clary march towards him it took everything within him to not run towards her and right into her arms. Finally when Clary stood before him, as radiant as the sun, he noticed a slight tear in her eye.  
“Hi,” she smiled, sadness behind her glistening green eyes. Simon remembered back to those days, fresh in his memory, when he would get lost in their beauty.   
“Hi?” He said confused, playing along with the fact that he shouldn't remember her.  It pained Simon to do so he wanted to tell her the truth but he also knew that revealing it too quickly maybe too much for Clary, and he also wanted to know what she had to say.  
“My name is Clary. I don't know if you remember me but we were friends... in Kindergarten,” she explained, some truth behind her words. Simon wanted to beg Clary to tell him the truth.  
“Really? I-I'm sorry, I don't remember you. You must have one sharp memory or was I just that impressive?” Simon joked. Clary moved uncomfortably, fumbling with her black leather jacket. Simon then realised how hard this must be for her. Because not only did he lose Clary, but she had lost him.  
“Yeah... well it was nice to see you again, Simon,” She smiled, her eyes averting to the floor, overwhelmed with sadness that Simon had told her that he still didn't remember her. “Maybe one day we could meet up and have a catch up or something?”  
Simon nodded as he watched Clary slowly walk away.  
_No, don't go._  
Simon gently reached out his hand, grabbing Clary's shoulder. She turned back towards him.  
“Hey, my band is playing a gig next week. Maybe you could come and check it out, bring some friends or something?” He suggested, before handing Clary one of his many posters. Simon watched as her sadden face lit up for a brief moment. She looked up at Simon, staring into his eyes intensely.  
“The Mortal Instruments?” She said with wonder, he felt the burning questions behind her words.  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded, before leaning over to her ear and whispering, “I remember you, Clary Fray.”

As Simon stepped back he noticed Clary burst into tears. Suddenly she ran at him, embracing her arms around him.  
_I've missed this._  
He felt Clary sob into his shoulder, which brought a tear to his eye. He hadn't realised the extent of how much he missed Clary until they were reunited. Simon wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her warmth against his. Neither of them wanting to let go.  
“How? Howis this possible?” Clary muttered into his shoulder. “You really remember?”  
As the two of them broke apart Simon nodded.  
“Yeah, my memories slowly came back soon after we returned home,” Simon explained.  
“And the band name? It wasn't a coincidence?” she asked.  
“No, how else was I supposed to get your attention?” he laughed.  
Clary smiled before gently punching his shoulder.  
“You're getting stronger, Fray.” he smiled. Clary was blushing. “Is... Is Isabelle...”  
Simon's eyes averted to the floor, his confidence draining from him by the second. Clary placed a comforting hand on Simon's shoulder.  
“Why don't you ask her yourself?” she said, pushing Simon into Isabelle's direction.

Simon felt his heart race uncontrollably, his nerves building with each step that he took closer to her. Isabelle stood before him in her normal shadowhunter gear. Looking as beautiful as ever. When Simon suggested giving up his memories he never thought that he would remember Isabelle, let alone see her again. But here she was standing in front of him closer than ever. Isabelle stared at him with a similar look that he received from Clary. A look of shock, relief, and excitement.  
“Isabelle,” he breathed, as he stood in front of her. Eyes locked tightly onto hers. As Simon grew close to Isabelle she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Her touch was familiar, as if Simon was finally home.  
“Simon, you jerk. You wonderful jerk,” Isabelle muttered. Simon was left speechless, holding onto her body. What was he supposed to say to her? He did the one thing that he promised to never do. Break her heart.  
“Izzy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Giving up my memories was the only way to save us, to save you. Please don't hate me... please... forgive me,” Simon sobbed into her shoulder. Isabelle pulled him out of the hug, her hands sternly on his shoulders before letting out a laugh. Simon stared at her confused. Her eyes became soft and full of love.  
“Simon, I could never hate you. You did one of the most selfless things back in Edom. I tried to hate you, I really did. But then I put myself in your shoes and realised how hard it must have been to say goodbye to all your memories, to Clary, to me. Your selflessness allowed my brother to not lose the man that he loves. And I love you so much for it. I would have done the same thing. But even without your immortality or your memories at least you were still alive. And that alone was enough,” Isabelle explained, her hand falling off of Simon's shoulder and into his hand.  
“So you really don't hate me?” he wondered.  
“No, Simon. Never,” Isabelle reaffirmed before tenderly kissing Simon on the lips.

As Simon was reunited with the two best people in his life he finally felt at home once again. Finally free of the worries and regret that he felt. This was the place where he belonged. A mundane who had the pleasure of loving two of the best shadowhunters in the world, his best friend and his girlfriend, as well as experiencing an adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
